ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
T.J. Detweiler (Earth-101001)
Theodore Jasper Detweiler '(セオドア・ジャスパー・デトウィッター ''Seodoa Jasupā Detou~ittā) is one of the main protagonists of the TV show Recess and the anime series Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Teej's physical appearance has changed throughout from a nine-year-old to a seventeen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has light brown hair, green eyes, light skin, and he's quite slender for his age, though he shows average height and weight loss. Five years later, Teej had grown noticeably taller. In '''Recess, T.J.'s usual clothes consisted of a red baseball hat facing backward, a white t-shirt, a green jacket, baggy jeans, and sneakers. In Kingdom Hearts, Theodore wore an olive green shirt with grey long sleeves, blue pants, and black and white shoes, but, still kept his backward hat. Personality Teej is an outgoing, kindhearted, and friendly person. He also appears to have a good sense of honor, which was demonstrated when he realized how wrong it was to take advantage of Finster while she was injured and when he discovered an envelope with money and decided to give it back to its rightful owner rather than keep or spend it. Over the years, Teej's personality remained relatively the same as before, although he had matured quite a bit, responsible and sensible. He's willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. Merlin the wizard has praised Teej's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Teej fails to save someone, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin willingly mutated himself to succeed where Marcus is not strong enough to stop Tobio, Teej was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gretchen when she refused to help him. Later on, Teej starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a crime-fighter, although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. Relationships Family Teej's Parents His parents are very loving and supportive. They don't always appreciate the full extent of T.J's high spirits, but they love him just the same. Becky Detweiler Teej's relationship with his sister Becky is on much shakier ground, but underneath all her objections she does love him too, even coming to his rescue in Recess: School's Out. Friends Mikey Blumberg Teej is good friends with Mikey. Teej. says he "appreciates his insane (innate) spiritual gifts". However, he is sometimes embarrassed by Mikey's behavior. After Mikey read a poem inspired by Menlo, Teej claimed, "for once, it didn't embarrass me" but, Teej respects Mikey despite his behavior. Gretchen Grundler Teej surprisingly doesn't say much about Gretchen. She has, apparently, tutored him in Grammar. The two don't always see eye-to-eye on things. Teej supported her in her math club with Hank but soon stopped going since it put the gang to sleep. Gretchen didn't consider Teej a friend for a while since he didn't share her interest in science and astronomy, or helped make her pinhole projector. In the end, they apologize for taking each other for granted. Teej respects her and Gretchen says he is a good friend. Vince LaSalle Many have speculated Vince and Teej to be best friends. Vince and Teej act as characters from their favorite book. They are seen doing a lot of things together back in second grade, such as being in the same Boy Scout troop or making up the word "Whomps". However, Teej can't quite bring himself to say Vince is his best friend, though it is implied that this may indeed be true due to the length of this particular scene when compared to the other members of the group. Vince is also occasionally ambivalent to Teej's plans. It is thought Teej shares the most interests with Vince, but he is an equal friend in Teej's sight. Ashley Spinelli Teej has been shown (in pretty obvious ways) to have a crush on Spinelli, and vice versa. Many episodes have moments where he wraps his arms around her shoulders for the heck of it, showing his affection. He also views her as his right-hand woman (later girlfriend), someone he can always count on which signifies his trust. On many occasions, Spinelli has returned these affections like when they just had the kiss and many telltale signs showed that she most likely enjoyed it and Teej probably did too. In the aftermath, both asked Pepper Potts not to tell the other of their true feelings. Gus Griswald Teej is a sort of older brother figure to Gus. He is usually the first to stand up for Gus against bullies. He also gives him advice. Gus, on the other hand, usually follows whatever Teej says, and is used to taking orders from him. Teej has said Gus inspires him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Flight * Invulnerability * Super strength: '''Teej allowing him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. * '''Superhuman reflexes * Super Speed: '''Although not as fast as Marcus, Teej can move at metahuman speeds especially when charging at enemies. Abilities * '''Hand-to-hand combatant: While normally relying on his sheer strength, Teej has developed highly proficient combat skills from his training during summer camp as he is losing weight and eating healthy dieting to grow taller. Gallery Character tj.jpg|9 year old T.J. in Recess TJ.png|14 year old T.J. in Kingdom Hearts Trivia * He has had the most voice actors out of the main six characters in Recess. Ross Malinger played him for all of Season One and a few episodes of Season Two, ending with Outcast Ashley. Starting from The Game, Andrew Lawrence played him due to Ross Malinger going through puberty and no longer sounded like T.J., and played him until Recess: School Out. Andrew Lawrence went through puberty and was replaced by Jason Spisak for Kingdom Hearts. * T.J. was the first animated character that Ross Malinger and Andrew Lawrence have played. Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers